Never Felt So Right
by EpicNuby
Summary: What Happen when your annoying cousin force you to enter an online daiting website? You might find the one who was made for you but some things can get out of control.


Percy P.O.V

Hey, my name is Percy Jackson, I'm the older son of Poseidon Jackson and Sally Jackson. I'm 22 years old, I have green eyes and raven black hair. I had college at Harvard with my swimming scholarship and I studied business and now I'm the president of my dad's company. 

My mother, Sally, is a well known book writer. She gave birth to both me and my little brother Tyson who's 14 years old.

My brother and I are really great friends. We always go play videogames, swim at the beach or surf. He looks like me, except that he looks like a mini UFC fighter, but inside he is a softie.

My dad, Poseidon, is a world known marine biologist. He made, along with his brothers Hades and Zeus, a big Inc named Olympus. His division is Sea Green Enterprises. He's a billionaire, so obviously we live at one of the most expensive buildings at New York, have nice cars, clothes and other stuff.

His brother Hades Di Angelo is married to Maria Di Angelo and they have have three kids, Nico is 21 years old, Bianca is 23 years old and Hazel is 20 years old.

Zeus Grace, my dad's other brother, is married to Jennifer Grace. They have two kids, Thalia is 24 years and Jason is 21 years old.

This year I just moved out of my parents house to a recently constructed building. My apartment is the penthouse. It has 3 floors, the first floor has a big living room with TVs and sound systems, a big kitchen, three bathrooms and awesome gaming room. The second floor has 6 guest rooms and a master suite (my bedroom), and last but not least the third floor is equipped with a gym( how do you think I keep my 8 pack) and a big pool.

So, let me tell you why am I saying this. My cousin Nico is dating a girl named Reyna and because of that he thinks I need to have a girlfriend, so he created for me a online page at a dating website with a nickname FishBoy.

- Nico I don't need a girlfriend, I'm happy they way I'm now! - I said

- Perce, man you haven't dated since Rachel. Let's make a deal. You go to one date and if you think it went horribly you don't have to do it anymore okay?

- Just one Nico, okay? And if I don`t like it you won't get involved in my love life never again.

- Yes! Let's find you a hotie!

I clicked the Find a Girl button. The nicknames were by alphabetical order. I started looking at their photos but none of them gave me butterflies at the stomach, until I found a blond, grey eyed girl that had a californian tanned skin named as OwlHead. I entered her profile and sent her a message saying:

- Hey, would you like to grab some coffee tomorrow(tuesday) at the Starbucks at Spring street?

- Sure, what time?

- Eleven-ish?

- Of course, meet you there.

I logged off my profile and told Nico about my date with OwlHead. He got super anxious and we went to my room. He chose a plain white v-neck shirt, he said that if that shirt and my muscles the girl would be amazed with me, with jeans and a dark blue and black Vans, plus my Bulgari sea smelling perfume.

After watching the New York Knicks victory upon the Miami Heat, Nico left, but not before wishing me luck at my date.

-Annabeth(OwlHead) P.O.V- The next day

Hey, my name is Annabeth Chase, I'm the youngest daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. I'm 22 years old. I have grey eyes and golden blond hair. I was born at New York but my family moved to San Francisco when I was seven. We came back when I was sixteen, but I went to Cornell to study architecture, and after graduatinh i have been living here since. My mom put me as the president of her company.

My mother is a world known architect who has 2 brothers. She have already built a lot of buildings at Europe. She have two kids, me and my brother Malcolm who's 24 years old. She's a milionaire but I don't really care.

My uncle Hermes Castellan-Stoll is the owner of a big shipping business. He and his wife Claire have three kids, Luke is 24 years old, Travis and Connor are twins so they both have 22 years old.

My other uncle, Apollo Solace, is owner of the Olympus Records. He married a woman named Christine and the have only one kid, Will who is 22 years old.

I'm telling you this because my best friend, Thalia Grace, is dating my cousin Luke and both of them think that i've been boyfriend-less for too long(all my life), so they've been setting blind dates for me. All of the guys I met were jackasses, jerks or man slags. After 7 dates, I never let them set up for me anymore guys, so only to show for them that I don't need their help to find a nice boyfriend I created a online profile for me, named OwlHead, at a dating website. After some dates with creepy guys, yesterday I found a handsome guy, with green eyes and raven black hair.

Now I have just parked my gray Mercedes at the parking lot and I'm waiting for him to arrive at a outside table, then I saw a really handsome hot guy in a plain white v-neck shirt, jeans, Vans and a Ray-Ban sunglasse getting out of a black Maserati Spider. He started looking at the tables until he found my eyes. He started walking towards me and the only thing I could think was 'No way he's my date! He's freaking hot'.

He stopped in front of me and asked:

- Are you OwlHead?

- Yes, are FishBoy?

- Yes. Would you like me to order you something?

- Sure, I would like a Mocha Latte please.

- Let me go order.

Soon he came back with our drinks and we started talking. He said to me that his name is Percy Jackson, he's 22 and that his parent are Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He recently moved out of his parent apartment just like me, he has a brother who's 14 and his favourite color is blue. He also told that he made college at Harvard in business and that he is the president of his dad's company, but even if he's very rich he doesn't really care. I told him that my name is Annabeth Chase, I'm also 22, who are my parents, who is my brother and that I also just moved out of my parents place and surprisingly my buildind is aside his. He also learned that graduated in architecture at Cornell, that even being very rich I don't really care and that my favorite color is grey.

Then he said to me:

- Annabeth I really liked to meet you and I think you are gorgeous, but I have to get to work.

- Me too and for your knowledge you are very handsome and just like you I have to get to work, but can we exchange phone numbers?

- Sure. Here is it.

After exchanging phone numbers we said our goodbyes and left. The whole rest of the day I kept thinking about how gentle, nice, polite and hot Percy was. I never met a guy so nice as him, most of the guys I met kept saying that they were the football team captains or that their family has a lot of money, but Percy and I talked so easily about simple things as favorite colors and foods. In some way i could say that Percy was really selfless.

When I got home Percy texted me inviting to dinner thursday and I accepted it. The following 2 months were full of Percy and I's dates. One weekend he took me to his Island at Belize and he kissed me so now we are datin! I really love him. He did so much for me, like giving me flowers, a beautiful pair of earings, textes every day... When I realized it I got really nervous because I have never had sex with anyone and with him the kisses never seemed enough.

This weekend Percy has planned something special so he was going to pick me up with a clothes bag. When he arrived he took me a beach named Montauk, at Long Island, one hour away from the city. arriving there he drove to a secluded area of the beach where it was just us. He told that we were going to stay at his beach mansion.

- Seaweed Brain this house is huge and beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here.- I said giving him a kiss

- You're very welcome wisegirl. Tonight we will have diner at the deck where we can watch the stars and hear the waves, is that good for you?

- It seems great Perce let me get a bath and change at the bathroom.

Percy P.O.V

I've been really happy this last 2 months. I've got Annabeth to be my girlfriend we got to spend every possible second with eack other.

This weekend I planned on tellind Annabeth that I loved her after giving her a very nice gold and Sapphire necklace.

When she went to bath and change into a Gucci Smokin, I also did it but really quickly and I went to prepare dinner with candles, a bottle of the nicest italian wine plus a Fetuccine Alfredo.

I sat down when I saw her coming. She was really gorgeous with her blue dress, and the earings I gave her.

When we finished our dinner I gave her the necklace and she asked me to put it on her. I put it on and said to her:

- Annabeth, I have already dated some other girls but with them it never felt right, but with you I feel as I belong here by your side, so what I'm trying to say is Annabeth I love you.

She threw herself at me and kissed me, the she stopped and said:

- I love you too. Make love to me.

I grabbed her bridal style and took her to our room.I started kissing her neck and she she put her hands inside my shirt massaging my abs and pulled it off. After I took her dress and lacy bra and started liking her hard nipples. She started buckling off my belt, but I stopped her so I could put on a condom. Then she took off my pants. She got in one knee and took off my boxers and started giving me a blowjob.

- Babe I'm going to cum.

- Wait cum in me baby.

She took off her panties and I positioned myself at her and thrusted. She made a pain noise, after some seconds she said for me to continue. I continued to thrust until we both cummed. Then we hugged her and we drift off for a peaceful dream.


End file.
